


She Should Never...

by aryas_zehral



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo should never have got her involved in the Fae world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Should Never...

**Author's Note:**

> Written near the beginning of S2 (before Nadia) for a challenge at Femslash Land on LJ.

She should never have let Kenzi into her life. She should have left her safe in her own world with her own petty crimes and predatory men. Well, she thought, she could have left her in the elevator after she had rescued her from that man. That would have been best. Kenzi would have been safe in her own human world and away from the politics and predators of the Fae world. It wasn't safe for the Fae themselves much of the time it certainly wasn't safe for a human, not even a human as vivacious and brave as Kenzi.

She should have made Kenzi leave. If not after she found out about the Fae then after what had happened to Lauren. The new Ash, well the old new Ash, had wrought a terrible price on Lauren for her disobedience. He had passed a decree saying none in the Light could help her or Bo after Bo had defied him yet again. But worse he had passed a decree saying none in the Light could even let them know that Lauren's illness was due to the mechanics of the Ash and Lauren's chattel to him. It was cruel. And Dyson and Hale had had no choice but to go along with it and watch at Lauren grew pale and sick and wasted away with no idea of what was happening to her or of what she could do to stop it. After she died and Bo mourned her then, only then, did the Ash allow her to be told of the reason for Lauren's death.

So Bo killed him.

It seemed only fair, even though it had caused endless problems. Even though it had caused a war. At least it had the added bonus of setting Trick free of his position as guest in the Ash's compound. When his imprisonment had been brought to light that too had deepened the divides even making the Dark weigh in although, for creatures of darkness, they were reticent to get involved. Of late, though, the Dark were getting more and more caught up in the crisis and Bo thought she had spied cracks appearing in their ranks too. Dyson had always said the peace was tentative and vulnerable. He hadn't said all it would take was one pissed off Fae without an allegiance and with a dead girlfriend to bring the whole deck of cards crumbling down around them.

Bo was almost proud of the chaos she had caused in the lives of those self important creatures who had decided for her the rules she should live under and the conditions of her release. All because she had been raised away and never learned their silly rules and traditions. Almost proud, but then she met someone who had been hurt by the fighting, who had lost a child or a loved one, and she felt ashamed for her hubris and her rage and her lack of foresight.

And now she had lost Kenzi to the fighting. To the spiralling fighting. To the sides that were getting more and more trenchant in their hatred, in the words and deeds- some centuries old- that they were dredging up to avenge. To sides growing so extreme that terror was becoming their main source of protest against the Ash, against the Morrigan, against the Elders and the whole system.

It had been as normal a night as was possible now at the Dal Riata. Kenzi and Hale were doing their usual bickering flirtation, Dyson and her were pretending everything was ok between them, while Trick smiled benevolently, with his usual edge of annoyance, at them. It had been nice, relaxing, before the explosion. Before the screaming. Most of the Fae in the building had been alright, had been saved by their powers, by their longevity, by their strength. Kenzi. . . Kenzi was only human. Kenzi had not survived.

Bo should never have got her involved in the Fae world. It was Bo's fault that she was dead.


End file.
